


Infamous Wheeze

by stuckin2016



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckin2016/pseuds/stuckin2016
Summary: It was a typical Friday night, I was just watching a stream from TommyInnit about the Dream SMP lore when I suddenly heard the Discord notification ring in my headset. I immediately sat upright, wondering if it was my online friend and fellow YouTuber, Peachytoons, who had messaged me. I opened my Discord tab and found no notification pop-up from her, but I saw a friend request from—Oh my God.I hovered over the request, the name Dream shouting at me in bold letters. I was suddenly sucked into a world of nostalgia, from when I was a young, bright-eyed 14-year-old girl. My heart pounded in my chest, but I quickly shook it away. He’s just a streamer like me. Albeit, with 21M more followers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader, George | GeorgeNotFound/Reader, Nick | Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	1. Matchmaker

I’ve probably spent my entire 4 years of high school trying to get here. It all started in the summer of 2020, specifically around May or June. The hype of a YouTuber by the name of Dream started a literal uprising of the Minecraft community. I’ve played Minecraft for as long as I can remember, I was like, six. I played in 2012 or 2011, I can’t really remember. I spent my days watching Stampycat, iBallisticSquid, playing Minecraft with my older brother. I wasn’t good and we didn’t do much. I usually played on creative. 

I wasn’t too into the hype of it at first, the only video I had watched was ‘Minecraft, but My Friend Is a Dog…’ and I found Dream and George very wholesome and… unlike the type of YouTuber’s I’d ever watch. I eventually started watching more videos and I was invested. However, I noticed a lot of people drooling over some of the creators. I told myself that it wouldn’t happen to me, until it did.

I was then invested on becoming a streamer/YouTuber. Not because of some silly streamer on the Internet that I had liked, but I sort of always wanted to be one. My first YouTube channel started when I was 8 but I pretended to record videos when I was even younger. Throughout these four years, I’ve gained a 2M following on Twitch and 1M on YouTube. I wasn’t even remotely popular compared to Dream’s current 23M following, mostly because I was a female, so a lot of people considered that I was a clout-chaser or just trying to make a living off of the simps.

Despite this, I ignore the hater’s comments and focus on the people who actually do enjoy my content. I post a variety of Minecraft videos, usually speedruns or BedWars, sometimes even messing around on Build Battle. I also occasionally do Among Us, the Sims, and other types of videos. I try not to stick to one genre of game in order to increase the amount of viewers I reach. Ah, enough of my rambling about my channel.

Let’s get to now, shall we?

It was a typical Friday night, I was just watching a stream from TommyInnit about the Dream SMP lore when I suddenly heard the Discord notification ring in my headset. I immediately sat upright, wondering if it was my online friend and fellow YouTuber, Peachytoons, who had messaged me. I opened my Discord tab and found no notification pop-up from her, but I saw a friend request from—

Oh my God.

I hovered over the request, the name Dream shouting at me in bold letters. I was suddenly sucked into a world of nostalgia, from when I was a young, bright-eyed 14-year-old girl. My heart pounded in my chest, but I quickly shook it away. He’s just a streamer like me. Albeit, with 21M more followers. I accepted the friend request and not even a second later, received a message from him.

I felt like I was going to throw up. Shakily, I responded.

Dream Today at 4:46 PM  
hi  
Monchy Today at 4:46 PM  
Hi  
Dream Today at 4:46 PM  
wow, such conviction, im so moved by your words

I felt my face heat up at his message, covering my mouth. My embarrassment was interrupted by Tommy screaming on stream.

Monchy Today at 4:47 PM  
Haha, sorry. Do I know you?  
Oh my God. I’m such an idiot. Why would I ask that? I’m literally—ugh. Dream Today at 4:47 PM  
let me introduce myself, im the best Minecraft speedrunner and coder.  
Monchy Today at 4:47 PM  
Prove it.

What am I doing? Holy—what was even going on? Was—am I dreaming? This has to be a dream. I slammed my fist into the table underneath me, a shock of pain travelling up my arm. Definitely not a dream.

Dream Today at 4:47 PM  
proof.aternos.net

A server IP? I opened Minecraft, my leg bouncing as I urged my Wi-Fi to get top speed. I quickly logged onto the IP to find him standing at spawn, recognizing the same green skin. I suddenly yelped when the Discord call noise screamed in my headset. I looked to see he was calling me.

I cleared my throat, took a sip of water, and answered. “H-hello?” I stuttered.

“In this video, we coded it so that Dream will have to prove to some Minecraft streamer that he’s very good at speedrunning.” His voice rang out in my ears, only this time it felt different. It wasn’t just a video playing on a screen, it was real.

“So, what hack client should I install?” I shot back immediately without even thinking. 

“Low blow. So, you have heard of me?” He says back calmly.

“Uh, vaguely. Sort of when the whole cheating speed run scandal happened.” I lied straight through my teeth; I wasn’t about to tell this guy that I’d been obsessed for years. “What’s a top-notch streamer like you doing, messaging me?”

He laughs. “You admit I’m top-notch?”

“I mean, hah, you’re no netherite.” The inside joke between me and Peachy slips from my mouth. Fuck. Did he think that was weird?

“I’m no netherite?” He says through a laugh. “What does that make you? Leather?”

“Uh, no. I’d like to think I’m at least iron.” 

“Okay, Monchy.” He says, exaggerating my streamer name. I try to suppress the growl that comes from me. “I messaged you to invite you to the Dream SMP. You’re gaining a following yourself, and, well, it felt only fair to invite you.”

“W-what? You watch me?” I ask, my tone slightly teasing. He lets out a small laugh.

“No, but Sapnap does. You know, he’s quite fond of you. Wouldn’t stop bothering me to invite you.” He says, clearly smiling through his words. Sapnap… You never specifically crushed on him, but you felt, given the chance, you’d make good friends.

“Really? Send me his Discord, I’ll have to talk to him.” I say, joking, but Dream actually sends me it. “Does this make you his matchmaker? How good is the pay?” Dream laughs loudly.

“Okay, okay fair. You know what? I like you. I think you’ll make a good addition to the SMP.” Hearing that come from him made my chest flutter, even as I dug my nails into my arm to stop myself from feeling this way. The age difference— “You’re already whitelisted.”

I left the server he sent me and hopped on the Dream SMP that I had saved as one of my server lists. I loaded into the familiar looking Minecraft server that I’ve followed for years now, watching as Dream logs on after me. He meets me at spawn and throws me a couple items. My jaw drops to see as he hands me his full netherite gear and an unchanted netherite sword. “You’ll have to protect me on the way to an Enderchest.”

I follow his character down the Prime Path to where an Enderchest is seated in the middle of it, he opens it and immediately his character is fully covered in gear again. “Um… where can I build a house, then?” I ask, feeling awkwardly placed into this situation.

“Anywhere, really. Avoid where the Community House once stood and the now blown up L’Manberg. Right now, Tommy is doing a plot stream so try and avoid him.” He advised, his character spinning and crouching rapidly. “I’m going to get off for right now, uh, not that many people are online. If you need any help you can ask like, I dunno, Sapnap or Punz.”

“Okay, I, uh, thank you!” I say, the call ending. I let out a breath and begin exploring the SMP, looking for a place to build my house. I decide it should be somewhere secretive, maybe on the outskirts? I don’t want it to be griefed or found, so I settle on building it underground in the forest near the border of the SMP. I make a tunnel leading to the bottom of the ocean that takes about ten minutes to go through and begin working on the aesthetic.

I’ve probably spent about two hours on building my house already when I get a whisper from Sapnap. 

‘Where’s your house?’  
‘Nowhere.’  
‘Okay Dream, are you homeless too?’ I laugh at the ongoing joke.  
‘Take me on a date first, I’m not just going to invite you into my home. Who do you think I am?’

I don’t expect Sapnap to actually care, but his next response is a little surprising.

‘Bet. Meet me at the Holy Lands.’

I almost choke on my own spit but decide to go there anyways. I put away all of my valuable stuff, swim out of the house and start trekking over. By the time I reach the Holy Lands, I see Sapnap and George fighting with each other.

‘Can I add you to the call?’ Sapnap types to me.

‘Sure.’ I say, suddenly getting added to a Discord groupchat with Sapnap, George, and Dream. Sapnap and George are in a call and I joined.

“DUDE THIS IS THE HOLY LANDS YOU CAN’T KILL ME!” Sapnap screams, his character running from George.

“I’m not killing you! I’m just attacking you!” George shouts back, running after Sapnap. He lands a few hits on him before Sapnap turns, blocking with his shield and returning with a barrage of attacks. “SAPNAP! SAP—STOP!! I’M ON ONE HEART!!” Knowing George, he’s lying.

“C’mere George!!!” Sapnap screams, laughing as he’s now chasing George. “Are you going to help us, Mellohi?” I feel strange being called by my streamer name but decide to join in on chasing George.

“STOP!!!” George screeches, bouncing around the Holy Lands. Sapnap falls into a fit of laughter and stops running, I do the same after a couple seconds. “OH MY GOD—” He breathes, eating a couple pieces of steak.

“Wow, this is such a romantic date.” I say teasingly, Sapnap’s character crouches closer to mine.

“What can I say? I know how to make the ladies happy.” He says back, speed crouching in front of me. “Nothing makes a lady smile more than seeing George’s agony.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying Sapnap.” George groans.

“Let’s kill George and then kiss over his dead body.” I giggle, Sapnap immediately standing and turning to chase George, I follow.

“NO! BAD MELLOHI, BAD, VERY VERY BAD!” George screams, running. Sapnap and I fall into a fit of laughter. I spend the rest of the night up until 2 am on call with them. Eventually we’re all switched over to playing Among Us with each other, Sapnap’s username being Sapdaddy and George is Gogy. Suddenly, the Discord chime plays, and I check to see that Dream joined the call. It becomes suddenly awkward, for me.

“What the f- have you guys slept?” He mumbles, clearly still half-asleep.

“NO! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE SUS GEORGE!” Sapnap screams, I fiddle with the cord on my headset, trying to find something to say to Dream.

“We actually haven’t slept, Dream. We’ve been on call all night. But thank God you’re here, I don’t have to suffer Sapnap and Mellohi flirting alone.” My face turns red and I clench my jaw tightly. Dream was bound to find out, but why now?

“Sapnap, feel free to just appease my PayPal.” Dream says, making me laugh. “I mean, you should pay for my services, right?”

“Ugh, fuck no.” Sapnap shoots back, the game ends with George winning as imposter and Sapnap rages.

“Are you guys playing Among Us?” Dream asks.

“Yeah.” I respond quietly.

“Don’t join us Dream! You’re too high IQ for this game.” George wails, which makes Dream chuckle. 

“I could outsmart him, easy.” I blurt, realizing a second too late what I had just say. There’s a rustle from Dream’s mic for a second, then his voice comes through my headphones, low and serious.

“Is that a challenge?”


	2. The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow,” Dream said, sounding very impressed. “that was pretty hot.” My heart suddenly stopped as I choked on my own spit.
> 
> “What?” I tried to laugh it off despite my face turning a bright red, my cheeks burning hot. “O-of course you’d find it hot, I don’t use hack clients like you.” I laughed awkwardly, earning a laugh from both Sapnap and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the support on the last chapter, I was going to decide to drop the story but after seeing all the nice comments motivated me to keep writing this :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think  
> If any MCYT wants this taken down, it will be removed

I tried desperately to blink the sleep out of my eyes, it took everything in me not to let my head fall to my desk and just drift to sleep. I had spent my entire weekend awake, doing anything other than sleeping, and it was horrible. Especially when you were a freshman in college trying to study physics.

In between classes, I splashed my face with water in the bathroom and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I swiped a coral colored lip gloss across my lips and tried to hide my eyebags with a few touches of concealer.

My best friend Jasmine came into the bathroom and shook her head at the sight of me. “You really need to stop playing games all night.” She lectured, giving me a bottle of water. “How does Mabel deal with this?” Mabel, our other friend, and my roommate, usually sleeps through it.

“Heavy sleeper?” I suggest, shrugging in response. Jasmine and I walk to our next class, one that we take together. I genuinely hate the teacher we have; she’s always nagging me to improve and try harder. But Jasmine was her star student. So I refrain from making any remarks.

“Good morning, Ms. Holmes!” Jasmine says brightly, I roll my eyes, a small smile on my face. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.” Jasmine finishes with her daily Shakespeare quote, I sigh, idling at the door.

“Miss Glass, I assume you’ve taken the time to improve your poetry project?” She asks me, I clench my jaw and give a quiet nod. “Good, I’ll be excited to see what you’ve written.” I shuffled quietly to my desk and let out a sharp breath.

“Good morning class!” Ms. Holmes says the class is barely awake enough to respond. “Well, I gave you all a week to come up with a poem about a forest fire, assuming you’ve all done it, today we’ll be presenting.”

The entire class groans.

“Jasmine, would you like to go first?” Holmes asks.

“Oh, uh, sure!” Jasmine says, grabbing a slip of paper and walking up to the front of the room. She clears her throat and begins to read. “The glint of heat and the licking of flames; the crackling, snapping, and ash stains; the way the fire swallows the land; void of the treetops, a forgotten strand; the colors slash together, whirling in a delicate symphony; there is no end to the chaos, for it is just history.” Jasmine reads out, having every gaze in the class watching her, studying, shocked.

My poem is small compared to it.

The pencil snaps in my grip and I let out a sigh of frustration. “I hate you.” I spit, Mabel lets out a small chuckle. “No, seriously. How can you and Jas just…create these powerful images and words in your mind? Fucking robots.” I spit, which only makes Mabel laugh more. I get a text from George in the groupchat.

George  Today at 12:50 AM

Mellohi where are you? You’ve been gone all day

Sapnap  Today at 12:50 PM

she has school

Monchy  Today at 12:51 PM

Sorry, was doing some homework I’ve been stuck on.

Sapnap  Today at 12:51 PM

Oooo, what homework? We’re geniuses we could help

I try not to laugh.

Monchy  Today at 12:51 PM

I have to analyze and find the meaning of the poem “The Raven” by Edgar Allen Poe and write something similar to it

Dream  Today at 12:51 PM

that’s all?

Is he ridiculing me?

Monchy  Today at 12:52 PM

Well if you must know, I have already analyzed the poem

It’s the writing part I have trouble with

Dream suddenly sent a link, I opened it to see a full, two-page poem.

_ Scrambling in darkness, hands meeting the cold face of the rocks above me _

_ The tiny cuts across my fingers can only sting for so long _

_ Before I bring myself up to the moonlight above the trees, _

_ The only thing that exists above the trees, _

_ Is the wavering breeze _

__

_ I find my footing steadily on a rock below me _

_ Grappling with grass to pull myself over the cliff _

_ I’ve escaped the darkness, but it wants more _

_ Growing hungrily beneath me, asking for more _

_ But I heave my troubled doubts and quickly become bored _

Dream  Today at 12:54 PM

you can use that

Sapnap  Today at 12:54 PM

Woah Dream you’re such a poet

Dream  Today at 12:54 PM

shut up

I’m still shocked that Dream is so good at writing, although I shouldn’t be surprised, he did like writing a lot. I decided to stream some BedWars and invited the guys to play as well, they all agreed and we hopped into a TeamSpeak call as I started up my stream. I ran around the Hypixel lobby with Dream, Sapnap, and George while viewers joined my stream. “Hello guys! Welcome to my stream, I’m playing BedWars with the Dream Team.”

“HELLO” Sapnap screamed into his mic, George and Dream laughing.

“Okay Snapmap, no need to make my viewers deaf.” I teased, he huffed.

“Call me that again and I will wreck you.” He threatened, sounding half-serious, I giggled at his remark, watching as my viewers shot up to 500K. The chat was spammed mostly with people questioning the Dream Team streaming with me. I invited all of them to my party and we joined a 4v4v4v4 game, being on the Blue team.

Immediately Dream put wool over the bed and began bridging to mid, I gathered a couple resources and bought some oak planks, blast-proof glass, endstone, and wool. I began layering protection around the bed as Sapnap and George got themselves swords and armor. “George let’s go rush red.” Sapnap said, George agreed and the two began bridging to the other team’s base. I stayed around our bed, collecting resources to get my own sword and armor.

“GUYS GREEN IS HERE!” I shouted, running out to face their team of four. I shot a fireball at them, knocking one of them off their bridge and quickly began towering up, trying to shoot them with my bow. One of them shot me off my tower with a fireball, I took a ton of fall damage and rushed forwards to kill one of their teammates on low health. My heart suddenly dropped as I saw the words ‘You Died’ appear on my screen.

_ Our bed is destroyed because of me. _

I respawned and was surprised to see that the bed was still intact. Dream was at the base buying Team Upgrades. “I got it Mellohi, don’t worry.” He said, I looked at the chat to see that he had killed the last two of their team, George and Sapnap successfully breaking Red's bed. We all regrouped at our base and rushed green, George and Sapnap provided a distraction by infiltrating their base from behind while Dream and I got their bed. Dream was shot off as he exposed their bed, I jumped forwards, breaking the bed before getting attacked.

I fireballed myself upwards, MLG water-ing and attacking back. Sapnap and George had already been killed and I managed to get in one final kill before losing the rest of my health. “Good job, guys get some diamond armor here’s some emeralds.” Sapnap said, throwing a bunch of emeralds on the ground. We suddenly got a message saying our bed was broken and turned to see yellow had broken it, we managed to fight them off, buying Heal Pool to regain our health. George and Dream went to kill off the rest of green while Sapnap and I collected resources from red’s base.

“DREAM!” George screamed, I looked at the chat to see he’d been killed and a few seconds later, so had Dream. “We lost.” George sighed in defeat.

I looked at how many players were left and I quickly grabbed some diamonds, buying a bunch of team upgrades before getting a bunch of fireballs. “Sapnap go finish off green.”

“What?”

“Go finish off green.” I said again, heading towards yellow base. I threw three fireballs at their bed defense before dropping down, eating a golden apple and fighting the four of them. I knocked two off the island, killed the third, and was engaged in a fight with the fourth. They hit me off their island but I block-clutched, shooting a fireball at them and killing them. I quickly towered up and broke their bed, eating another golden apple and spamming fireballs at their spawn area. The screen was shadowed by giant gold letters as I slammed my hands on my desk. “LET’S GO!!” I screamed, celebrating with Sapnap.

“Wow,” Dream said, sounding very impressed. “that was pretty hot.” My heart suddenly stopped as I choked on my own spit.

“What?” I tried to laugh it off despite my face turning a bright red, my cheeks burning hot. “O-of course you’d find it hot, I don’t use hack clients like you.” I laughed awkwardly, earning a laugh from both Sapnap and George.

Suddenly a donation popped up on my screen.  _ Dreamwastaken donated $1,000 ‘Can I take you on a Minecraft date?’  _ My jaw dropped. I swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. “I… um…”

George and Sapnap were quiet, having seen the donation and sensing my obvious discomfort. “S-sorry for the short stream but um, I think… I think I’m going to end it here. Thanks-thanks for watching. Uh, bye.” I said quickly, ending the stream and leaving the Teamspeak. 

I stared at my computer monitor in silence, trying to process what happened. My phone lets out a notification sound and I pick it up, looking to see a Twitter notification.

@dreamwastaken mentioned you: @softmellohi rejected me :(

You rolled your eyes, opening Discord to DM him.

Monchy  Today at 1:35 AM

i never said no

Dream  Today at 1:35 AM

so is it a yes?

I bite the inside of my cheek, debating it. It’s probably just him joking around, so there's no harm in it.

Monchy  Today at 1:37 AM

of course

  
  


It’s finally the weekend again, Twitter has practically been losing it’s mind over the announcement of Dream and I’s Minecraft date. I still haven't asked him if this is all just a joke or if it's actually real, considering he hasn't mentioned anything about him being serious.

The ‘date’ is tomorrow at 2:00 PM, having time to kill I decide to stream with Peachytoons and we play BedWars together. While we're playing, a guy on the game starts flirting with me.

“Oh my God, he just messaged me again.” I said, giggling as I showed Peachy. “What should I say?”

“Ask him if he’s hot.” Peachy said, I groaned but typed out and sent the message anyway. “So are you actually, like, into him?” My stream chat blew up with a bunch of people upset about it, jokingly, because of the date with Dream.

“Haha, no. I don't really date people over the Internet.” I say, receiving a message back. “He’s asking for my Discord. Hmm, I don't know guys… should I give it to him?”

The chat is spammed with a bunch of yeses and no’s, it’s hard to tell which has more. “Do it, maybe he lives in your area!”

I laughed and sent him my Discord tag, continuing to stream with Peachy. After I end the stream and get off, I receive a message on Discord. It’s from the guy on the game.

bullshitdylan  Today at 10:25 AM

hello pretty girl :)

Monchy  Today at 10:25 AM

what makes you think i’m pretty?

bullshitdylan  Today at 10:25 AM

you sound like it

I blush at the compliment, smiling to myself. I decide not to respond just to mess with him and hop into the voice channel with Sapnap and Dream. “Hello boys.” I say happily.

“Oh hey, we were just watching your stream. Nice dubs.” Sapnap said, I laughed, mocking a high-five with him through the mic. “Who’s the dude you met?”

“I don't know. I guess just some guy. Not interested though.” I said, scrolling through my Twitter timeline, reading all of the messages and comments about my stream.

“Good, wouldn't want you bailing on our date.” Dream responded, he laughed afterwards but his tone was serious. “Are you planning on doing a face reveal now that you're gaining a lot more viewers?”

“Hm, probably not. I don't really care about showing my face, I think people should just care about my personality, not what I look like, you know?” I said, they both agreed. I sat back in my chair, relaxing a little. “It’s not like I’m going out of my way to keep my face a secret, I just don't think a ‘face reveal’ is needed.”

“Can we see your face?” Sapnap asked, I grinned.

“If we ever meet up, maybe.” I laughed. “But that's impossible because I’m a college student with a  _ very  _ packed schedule.”

“Oh come on! You live in Florida right? You could come stay at our house for like, what, Spring Break?” Sapnap pleaded, I thought for a moment. It would be a good time. But to stay in a house with only three other guys? “Dream has a spare room, I’m sure, right?”

“Uhh..” He paused, staying quiet. “I don't think I do. But one of us could always share a room or sleep on the couch.”

“Yes, please, Mellohi?” Sapnap asked again.

“You don't even know my real name, how could you trust me to come stay with you for a week?” I questioned, the two of them fell silent, and I realized what they were wanting. “Alright, fine. My name is Y/N. Happy?”

“Y/N is a very pretty name.” Dream said, I let out a sigh before laughing. “So is it settled? Will you come visit?”


End file.
